You Belong With Me
by Miss-Leth
Summary: A Fem-narusasu song fic. They've been best friends forever, they live next door to each other, she understands him completely, but he's the star football player and she's a drummer in the band... And he's dating the head cheerleader.
1. She Doesn't Get Your Humor Like I Do

Ok, so this is a song fic based of the Taylor Swift song You Belong With Me. I don't own either the song or Naruto, I just like writing about them. Sorry but there is a bit of Sakura bashing, I have nothing against her but I needed a villain.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

_She's goin' off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

Fem Naru POV

I lay sprawled out on the large black bed, writing in a notebook. My iPod headphone was shoved in my ear and my legs were bobbing in the air to the beat that played. I was pretending to ignore the black haired boy that was pacing around with his stylish cell phone pressed to his ear. Sasuke had a hard scowl pressed on his face as he listened to the girl who was yelling so loud that I could hear her from across the room.

"Fine, see you then." Sasuke finally closed the phone and flopped down next to me with a heavy sigh. His arm was pressed over his eyes. I took the opportunity to gaze at my longtime friend and crush. His black, silky hair fell around his face. His skin was pale and seemed to glow lightly, making him seem like an angel, but he looked paler and skinnier than he used to. It had been a long time since I had gotten to see him like this so I didn't know quite how long he had been like this.

I was brought out of my thoughts as his arm moved, revealing pure black eyes. "What are you looking at, Dobe?" the usual teasing nickname came out tired.

"Teme, if you get any thinner, with that pale face of yours you'll look like a skeleton, or maybe even the ghost of one." I teased with a grin.

He snorted "And if _your _glasses get any bigger people will think you're an owl." He flicked the large lenses to prove his point.

I rolled my eyes but I was triumphant, his smirk had returned to his face in all its glory. "Yeah, well atleast owl's are wise. You just look creepy."

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "Dobe." he accused. His eyes reclosed but the smirk didn't fade from his face as it had before.

"Sasuke, Naru! Dinner! Oh, and Itachi's home, so beware of attack Naru!" I laughed as Kakashi's voice reached us.

"Great, Kakashi cooked." Sasuke rolled into a standing position while complaining about his adoptive father. He offered his hand and hauled me up when I took it.

"It can't be any worse than what I've eaten over here before." I laughed at the horror on his face. I closed my notebook and shoved it into my backpack that was at the door. We walked down the stairs and into the large kitchen. Sasuke leading the way so he could hurry out of the way as I was nearly tackled by the over enthusiastic elder Uchiha. He swung me around into the air before finally setting me on my feet but refusing to let go.

"It's been a while hasn't it Itachi?" I asked him while laughing.

"Yeah, I blame the bubblegum Bitch." he murmured just loud enough for me to hear. He sighed and finally held me at a distance to look me up and down. "Dang girl, even in sweats you look good."

"Oh, shut it." I slapped his hands away as I walked into the dining room. Sasuke was already sitting was already sitting at the table looking relieved at the steaming pizza that sat on the table. Kakashi gently set his book out of the way. I sat down at the familiar table. Itachi almost immediately filling the empty spot next to me, sending a smirk to his brother who was across the table from me.

"So, where's Jiraiya this time?" Itachi leaned forward to grab a piece of pizza and put it on my plate, then he grabbed one for himself.

"Thanks. I don't really know. Research again." I shrugged, taking a bite out of the pepperoni pizza. Itachi continued to ask questions between large bites of his pizza. He was trying to get me to tell him exactly all that had happened since the last time that I had been over, which had been months ago. Sasuke was sitting quietly, but as content as I had seen since he had started dating the bright haired bimbo. Kakashi was acting like he wasn't paying attention, but years of experience told me he was listening intently to what I was saying.

After dinner I helped bring the dishes into the kitchen while Itachi stowed the extra pizza in the fridge.

"Sakura is going to be here soon." Sasuke stated in a resigned voice.

Itachi snorted, "That means I get to steal Naru-chan." he gripped me around my waist and lifted me into the air. I flailed in his arms but laughed despite myself. He put me down good naturedly and I pretended to pout as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Sasuke glared at his older brother "Would you stop teasing her? You're going to kill her one of these days you know." he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Aw, he's like a jealous little kid." came Kakashi's voice from behind one of his infamous porn books.

I ignored him and pulled a bag of popcorn from the cupboard. Itachi watched what I was doing and happily darted off toward the living room to get the movie ready.

"You should start coming back more often. We all miss you." Kakashi put the book down to gaze at me pointedly.

I shook my head, "It causes too many problems, Sakura doesn't like it when I'm over here." the beeping of the microwave ended the conversation and I dumped the bag of popcorn into a bowl.

As I walked out of the room I saw Kakashi's sad expression and heard him mutter, "I'd prefer you to her over here."

In the living room the main menu of my favorite movie was on the screen.

"He's right you know." Itachi commented as I took my place on the same couch, putting the large bowl of popcorn between us, and placing a smaller bowl on the table next to the other couch.

Itachi pressed play and the movie started. This was our tradition whenever I spent the night due to one of Jiraiya's trips. And the tradition was completed as, five minutes into the movie, Sasuke walked into the room, dragging his grumpy girlfriend in with him.

"Again? Can't you two quote this movie word for word yet?" despite his comment he and his girlfriend settled on the other couch.

Sakura pointedly snuggled up to Sasuke while shooting glares at me. I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes on the television. Itachi came to my rescue and shot the famous Uchiha glare at her while Sasuke wasn't responding at all to her cuddling.

The rest of the movie was spent in that awkward atmosphere, when it was over Kakashi walked into the room. "Sakura, it's time for you to go home." he said in a polite voice.

She glared at me, "Then why can _she_ stay?"

"Because she is spending the night in our guest room." Itachi supplied.

"_Then why can't I_?" her voice had taken a whiny tone and as she turned to Sasuke for help, which she didn't receive.

"Because her guardian is out of town. That and she has always been welcome here." Itahci's glare intensified. He tugged me up by my arm, I could tell by his grip that it was to keep from hitting her as he pulled me out of the room.

"Goodnight Itachi." I hugged him.

He took a deep breath to calm himself then released me. "Goodnight Naru-chan. See you next time kiddo." _

* * *

_

**Do you like? Yes, No? Maybe? The more reviews I get the faster I post!**


	2. The Kind Of Music

**Oh, how I love reviews! Again I don't own Naruto or You Belong With Me! As always, reviews make me post faster so press the pretty green button on the bottom of the screen!**

'IM's**'

* * *

**

I'm in the room

Its a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

She'll never know your story like I do

* * *

I grabbed my backpack out of Sasuke's room the next morning, he had already left for a mandatory varsity football player's meeting at the school. I made sure to slip down the stairs quietly as I exited the sleeping house. The air outside was warm as I jogged over to my house. The low fence between Sasuke's house and mine was easy to hop. My keys were in my hand in seconds as I tossed my bag into the house and relocked the door. My bright orange truck awaited me in the driveway and I climbed into the beaten up, small truck. The drive to school was rather uneventful, but I blasted my radio the whole way there, beating the beat into my steering wheel. All too soon the school came into view and I parked in a small space that was some distance from the main entrance.

It only took a few seconds of me walking toward the school till a large arm looped over my shoulders. "Hey Naru! What's up?" came the over exuberant voice of my partner in crime.

"Your lack of deodorant apparently!" I shoved his arm away from me and took a few steps away.

"Hey!" he glared, offended, but then busted into a grin as we continued toward the school.

Gaara appeared at my other side as we walked through the crowded doors. His glare cleared a path to my locker so I wouldn't get trampled.

"Itachi attack you last night?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"Of course, I haven't seen him in like what? Three months?" I pulled out a text book and shoved it into my backpack.

"Hn." Gaara confirmed, giving Kiba the 'you're a moron' look.

"Oh look, its the slut and her harem." came the overly sugar coated voice that was coupled by laughs. I turned to see a mess of cheerleading uniforms surrounding us.

I rolled my eyes and pushed my way through them only to have my arm grabbed by Sakura. "Stay away from my star quarter back." she said in what I guessed was her attempt at being threatening(although having been on the receiving end of Gaara and Sasuke's wrath it wasn't anything special) tone.

A hand suddenly gripped Sakura's arm. "Troublesome girl," Shikamaru addressed in a bored tone, "release Naru now." Gaara appeared at my arm and glared at her as we walked away.

"Thanks Shika." I said with a smile. He shrugged and waved a lazy goodbye.

"Why do you let her pick on you?" Kiba asked, "You could kick her ass any day. You have been taking martial arts since you were born or something." I chuckled, it was true, since Jiraiya had adopted me when I was very little I had been trained in martial arts, despite my small size.

I simply shrugged, "Nor reason to. She's just a bitch, not a threat. Not a reason to risk visiting Baa-chan. I see her enough as it is."

The boys waved at me as I walked into the band room, dropping my bag next to a pile of the bags of the other members of the drum section. Today would be pep band practice so I walked over to my spot at set. My orange sticks with black flames sat on the snare waiting for me. Some members of the band nodded in greeting to me. The obnoxious trumpet player that sat in front of me turned.

"Good morning Naru-chan. Isn't it such a youthful and glorious day?" The bushy eyebrowed kid proclaimed.

"Morning Lee." I answered simply as he went off into a story about the 50 mile run he had taken the night before with the psycho male gym teacher(aka his guardian).

Deidara picked that moment to make his entrance. "Alright, its time to make art. We want this homecoming to go off with a boom. Got it? Now let's start!" was his greeting to us. I had a feeling it would be a long practice today.

*****************************

"Ero-sennin!" I yelled as I kicked off my shoes at the door. "I'm home!" I shot up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"How many times do I have to say it, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the shout followed me as I made it to the safety of my room. I sat at the desk that sat at my window, opening my bright orange laptop, as I pushed my glasses up my nose. As my computer hummed to life it gave off a ding.

'Hey.' the message read.

I looked out my window to see Sasuke smirking at me as he leaned on his palms over his desk.

'Hey, excited about the big game teme?'

'Of course. We're going to wipe the floor with them.' He gave me a confident(ahem, cocky) smirk and I giggled.

'Cocky much teme?'

'No, I just know I kick ass dobe.'

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. With a final smirk my way he shut his computer and left his room.

I left my computer open as I shook my head and stood up. I walked to my dresser and pulled out the bright colored band uniform. With a sigh I laid it across the top of my dresser before heading downstairs. The smell of ramen met my nose as I walked into the kitchen.

"Here you go." Jiraiya said without turning around. He placed the bowl on the table before sitting down with his own.

"Thanks." I grinned at him and sat.

"So how was your stay next door?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I rolled my eyes, trying _not_ to imagine all that he was suggesting. "Like I would do anything over there. Jeez, what kind of parent are you. It was as normal as any other time I've stayed there, only I got attacked more violently by Itachi than usual. But that's just because he hasn't seen me in so long. Other than that we watched the usual movie and ate popcorn." I paused, biting my lip, "Sasuke and Sakura watched it with us."

Jiraiya glared at the air, "Is that so." He stayed like that for a few more moments before shaking it off. "You know you could always go over there more if you wanted to. You hardly ever go anymore." his tone was stern.

"I know." I gave him a sad smile, "I just can't." I stood and put my dishes in the sink "I'm gonna go back to my room." I informed him before walking back upstairs.

"Jeez, Kiba'll kill me if I show up with this mood." I grumbled as I walked toward my large stereo system. I pressed play on my iPod, glad when an upbeat song came on. I bit back a smile as I dove for my hairbrush. I held it like a microphone as I danced around my room. I knew this song all the way through so when the guitar solo came on I leapt onto my bed and tossed my brush away, opting for air guitar instead. When the final cord died away I collapsed onto my bed in a fit of laughter.

_Ding_

I turned to look in horror at my computer, then past it to where a laughing Uchiha was sitting on his desk and looking overly triumphant. I stood hesitantly to walk over to my computer, and sat down in the overly cushioned desk chair.

'I wish I had filmed that. It would have been famous on Youtube.'

I glared at the offending computer before looking up to scowl at the real culprit. With a huff I stood up and snapped my curtains closed.

'Dobe! Why'd you do that?'

'Because you're being a teme bastard.' I punched the keys in a bit more forcefully than necessary.

'Open the window Usuratonkachi'

'I don't think so you bastard. See you kick ass at the game Sasuke bastard.'

'...dobe'

'love ya too teme.'

I snapped my computer closed and got up. I felt a smile pull at my mouth as I stripped. I pulled on my uniform over my head. Finally I pulled my hair up into a neat ponytail before tossing my t-shirt and jeans into the laundry basket.

On my way out I grabbed a ten and my keys off the dresser . "Bye!" I called into the recesses of the house as I pulled on my shoes. Jiraiya was probably working on a new story now that he was done with his 'research'. There was no answer, but I wasn't expecting one. I shrugged and walked toward my car. I was just in time to see Sasuke tear off down the street in his small black sports car. I grinned, man, that boy loved his car.

* * *

**Review and you shall get more!**

**Thank you soo much to ALL my reviewers. I definitely feel the love. Keep it up and you shall get more tomorrow!**

**Icecoolgirl , The DANgerROUS one, AngelDanny, loveless,shortandsweet93,sasunarusasu,gigi,narutoyaoifan,trosofnaruto**

**many thanks!!!!!!!  
**


	3. She Wears Short Skirts

**Thank you so much for all the reviews By request I am posting a prequel to this story. It should be on my profile by tomorrow. It will be how Naru and Sasuke met. It won't be a Song fic though. Anyway, I don't own you belong with me or Naruto. If you all post reviews I'll post again tomorrow. So, press the pretty green button! Sorry about the lack of description of Naru. Someone brought it to my attention. Thank you!**

* * *

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' bout the day_

_When you wake up to find that what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_That you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

* * *

"Hey, Naru, wait up!" Sasuke called to me. He had a happy smirk on his face(cough, its a grin but he's never admit that). They had just beaten Sound High by 21 points. I remembered at the last second I was still supposed to be mad and kept walking. "Do-obe." he caught up and poked the side of my head. "If you keep ignoring me I'm stealing the keys to your atrocious truck. Then you'll have to walk home."

I rolled my eyes but grinned. "Fine. Congrats Teme." I turned to look at him.

"Hn." he gave me a satisfied smirk.

"I guess your cockiness was right for once." his smirk turned to a glare.

"I'm not cocky."

I snorted as we kept walking through the dark parking lot. "Oh, and by the way, my truck is not atrocious."

"Hn...Its bright orange." he said it as though it should be obvious why it was so offensive.

I stopped to glare at him, crossing my arms over my chest. "And what is wrong with orange you emo bastard?"

"I am not emo" his gave me the infamous Uchiha death glare, which I was long since immune to due to over exposure.

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that pretty boy." I loved kicking him off his high horse every once in a while. These types of conversations were our norm. It was our form of small talk and was almost a game to see how much we could insult the other.

His glare intensified as he stopped. "Pretty boy?"

I bit back my laughter as I turned to face him. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen a guy spend so much time on his hair. I mean how DO you get it to look soft yet have enough gel in it to make it look like a duck butt?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked, "It must be the eighth wonder of the world." I took in his appearance as he scowled at me. He had on a black turtle neck and black jeans, although most would consider his looks emo(if he wasn't the star football player and the most popular guy in school) I thought it just set off his contrasting features more. I stuck my hands into uniform's pockets and gave him an easy smile.

"I guess I can let you in on the secret." he finally gave in. "And it does it naturally."

"No way." I snorted.

He simply rolled his eyes. "So, you coming to celebrate my win at Ino's party?"

I gave him a look like he was out of his mind(which he must be) "Do you really think I was invited?"

"I just invited you."

"Sasuke!" suddenly a flash of pink appeared and Sasuke suddenly had Sakura attached to his arm. She pressed his arm into her boobs as she completely ignored me. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

I almost laughed out loud at her appearance. The night was cooling down yet she was in a skirt that could have passed as underwear and a midrift tank top.

Sasuke chose to ignore his newest attachment , "So, are you going to come to the party?"

"Sasuke," Sakura reprimanded, "You shouldn't invite people who _aren't invited_ to an invite only party."

I saw Sasuke visibly twitch at her tone.

"She's right teme. Plus, it's not my style anyway." I winked at him and walked the rest of the way to my car alone.

* * *

I opened my bedroom door and flicked on the light. I groaned as I realized my room was a mess, not that that was really unusual or anything, but still. Oh well, I'd deal with it later. I tossed my band uniform onto the floor and pulled on a t-shirt and sweats instead. I reached up and pulled the ponytail out of my hair and let it fall down around my shoulders. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My hair fell down to the middle of my back. There was an unusual read tint that highlighted my bright blonde hair. My tan face was marred by three identical birth mark scars on each cheek. My eyes matched my hair but not my skin tone, they were bright blue, about the same color as the sky. I shrugged, walking over to move my curtain open and push my window open to let the cool night air into my overly warm room. Looking down at my desk I noticed my bright orange notebook sitting next to my computer. An idea formed in my head and I grabbed it. I turned and walked over to a door that led into my own personal studio. I opened the door and flicked on the light.

I surveyed the room. It had padded black walls that made the entire room sound proof. It was bigger than my actual bedroom, but instead of furniture it had sound equipment and musical instruments that I had acquired over the years.

I sat down on a stool and put my now open notebook on the music stand built into the electronic keyboard. A half written song was sprawled across the page, I let my fingers wander absently over the keys as I created the tune. I couldn't wait to show the guys when it was done. This was one of my very few secrets from Sasuke. Just over a year ago I had started a band with some of my other friends. We practiced after school. (he hasn't figured it out cuz he's usually at football practice) We just messed around, but it was a fun way to pass the time.

I came to the end of the first verse(that was all I had written so far) and my hands froze for a second before taking off. I closed my eyes as I formed words to fit the music. The nights events ran through my head, acting as my muse. Satisfied I wrote down the next part of the song with the pencil that sat on the keyboard. I smiled at the completed next section before getting up. I had been there for several hours without even noticing.

I clicked the rooms light off before closing the door and walking into my bedroom. Across from my room Sasuke's light was turned on. He was sprawled out on his bed with his arm over his head, a sign that he was completely irritated. His laptop was also open on his desk, a signal to me that he wanted to talk.

I opened mine. It hummed to life. As soon as it was on I typed in,

'How was the party?'

I watched as he visibly jumped as his computer must have dinged. He sat up and looked out the window at me with a relieved look. He walked over to sit at his desk chair.

'Everyone got drunk. Including Sakura. I thought she was going to strip right then and there."

I snorted as I read the message. Sasuke wasn't a fan of alcohol. And he didn't really like being around drunk people. This was a little known fact that his girlfriend was apparently unaware of.

'yikes. Hey, you won the game though.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

That wasn't a good sign. He wasn't even being cocky. He just looked grumpy and pissed.

'Hey, teme, let's go for a walk tomorrow.'

He shot me a soft smile

'Thanks'

* * *

**Ok, that's it for this chapter. If you want more press the pretty green button. If I get atleast 10 reviews I might even post another chapter tonight.**

**Thanks you to all those previous reviewers!**

**Trsofnaruto, The DANgeROUS one, Icecoolgirl, MercyDawn, LivingGlow, Jaded Baby Blues, crimsonregret, Hikory**


	4. Walkin Down The Street

**And that's number 10 for the last chapter. Alright alright. I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story. I don't own Naruto or Taylor Swifts song of course, but I hope you all enjoy it regardless.

* * *

**

_Walkin the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughin on a park bench thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy

* * *

_

_Ding_ my computer alerted me to a new message. 'Stupid teme, why the hell did I leave my computer on' I thought as I rolled off my bed. My curtain was closed leaving my room in semi darkness. The clock read seven AM. I groaned as I half crawled to the computer.

'What do you want Bastard, I was asleep' I wrote as rested my head on the desk.

'I thought we were going for a walk today.' was the answer.

'It's Saturday, and its early teme!' I growled even if he couldn't hear me. Then I decided to take a different approach and opened my curtains to glare at him.

However, despite what I planned he took one look at me and fell out of the chair due to laughing. I looked over to my mirror to find that my hair stood out the side of my head on one side and lay straight on the other. Despite the pleasure I felt for probably being one of the only ones to ever see the emotionless bastard literally rolling on the floor laughing, it still infuriated me, so as politely as any friends would I gave him the finger, shut my curtain, closed my computer, and crawled back into bed.

* * *

"Get up Usuratonkachi" suddenly something heavy landed roughly on my back. I turned my head to glare at the offending weight. Sasuke sat smirking ontop of me. "Don't glare, its eleven."

"Fine, I'm up, just get off!" I wiggled and he followed my orders and stood. I chucked my pillow at him, "Now get out so I can change." He darted out of the room before I got my hands on something heavier.

I laughed, and rolled out of bed. I changed into a black t-shirt that had a fox across the front of it. After that I traded sweats for jeans and ran a brush through my hair before pulling it up into the normal ponytail. I grabbed some cash from my dresser and walked out the door. I found Sasuke drinking a cup of coffee with Jiraiya in the kitchen.

"Happy now? I'm up and dressed." I leaned on the door to the kitchen and gave him a mock glare. He simply smirked and gave a triumphant nod.

"It'll do." he took a last sip before putting the cup in the sink. He was long since familiar with our kitchen. "Now let's go before I'm old" He walked out expecting me to follow. "Don't worry Jirayia, I'll feed her." he called back.

I rolled my eyes and followed after him. Again, this was a tradition if one of us had a bad night we would go walking the next day and the walk itself was completely routine. I jogged to catch up with him as we walked toward town. We didn't bother talking as we enjoyed just hanging out. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. His hair was styled to perfection again. I snorted lightly as I remembered him informing me it was all natural. There was no way.

He raised an eyebrow and looked over at me, but let it go. He was wearing a deep blue button up shirt with a fan on the back, but he was wearing it open revealing a black t-shirt underneath, and a pair of beaten up jeans on the bottom. I smiled and turned my gaze back to the way we were going. We made our way through town until we came to a small whole in the wall restaurant that few people in our town even knew existed.

It was set up like a cafe and had the best burgers for miles. It was also a place where closet poets and up and coming artists could come to present their stuff. Sasuke and i had found this place by accident years ago and it had been our retreat ever since.

"Hey, Naru, Sasuke." the blonde owner greeted.

"Hey Temari." I greeted as I sat at an empty table. I had found out later Gaara's family owned the small cafe. His parents had made a killing in stock and thus had alot of money and free time to run a small place like this, but tragically his parents had died a year ago. Temari was already over 18 and thus could take custody of Gaara and Kankuro and keep the shop open. Gaara was the only one of his siblings who didn't work there.(and he didn't know that this was my regular hang out)

Sasuke sat across from me giving Temari a "Hn." for a welcome.

"Teme, you know if all the girls didn't drool over you you would have zero social life?" I pointed out.

Temari simply laughed it off. "The usual I take it?"

I nodded, sending her a smile. Temari stuck her head back in the kitchen to tell Kankuro the order.

"So, did you leave her at the party or did you drop her off first." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Sasuke smirked, "I think she spent the night at Ino's last night."

I rolled my eyes, "So heartless."

"Hn." he answered.

"What did you think of the mascot during the game? The real mascot couldn't go so Lee had to fill in."

Sasuke paled(which is saying something) "No wonder it was so hyper."

I grinned as I remembered the mascot nearly running over the football team as they had entered the field the night before.

"Yeah, and Anko liked his enthusiasm so much that she decided to make the substitution permanent. But let's face it, that's probably because Shino is as school spirited as Gaara. He almost rivals you and Neji for stoicism."

Sasuke's eyes widened, but then the ending statements caught his notice and he glared. I was saved from bodily harm however when Temari arrived with our food. We ate quietly, just enjoying the familiar feel.

After we had eaten Kankuro came out to say hi but darted back into the kitchen when new customers arrived and Temari threatened to take away his woodworking things if he didn't get back there now.

We paid before eventually making our way out.

"So, what did you do instead of go to a party." Sasuke stated in a sarcastic tone, but I caught the slight curiosity in his voice. He walked casually with his hands in his pockets, completely at ease.

"I just messed around in my music room. I gotta put all that stuff to use somehow." I grinned up at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Some how that isn't surprising in the least." a soft smirk spread over his face. We walked down the street, now heading away from down town. We were heading to the next stop on our normal walk.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke froze, his body going stiff. All the comfort out of his stance now and his calm expression turned to a scowl. He turned to gaze at pink haired girl flying toward us with inhuman speed(she's aided by the powers of obsessed fan girl super powers). She collided with him and molded herself to him as best she could. "Sasuke! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Why?" he asked, glaring down at the top of her head. He sent me a desperate look. I simply shrugged. I walked forward and gently poked Sakura's shoulder. She turned and grabbed my arm, digging her thumbnail into the underside so it wouldn't show. I didn't flinch. She released Sasuke and pulled me a few feet away so Sasuke couldn't hear.

"I thought I already warned you, back off my quarterback" she hissed. "And what do I find the next day, you with him. Buzz off you slut. I refuse to let him walk into your harem." I shook my head and jerked my arm out of her grasp.

"Later Sasuke." I said in a cold tone.

Instead of going home I kept walking the way Sasuke and I had been heading before Sakura had shown up. It led down to a park that had been abandoned as long as I could remember. It lay in the woods outside of town. It was simple a single metal slide and a pair of swings. I sat down and gently pushed myself with my feet. I closed my eyes and began humming adding part of a new verse to the song.

* * *

**Bravo on putting up reviews. If you all are good and review I will post again tomorrow afternoon. So press the pretty green button!  
**

**Thanks my ten reviewers:**

**setokaiba22692, Sunemynori, MaskYourSmile, Alchemist Astrid, Icecoolgirl, trsofnaruto, LivingGlow, shinobi101, shortandsweet93, gigi**


	5. AN

**AN: THE PREQUEL IS UP FOR THOSE WHO ARE INTERESTED!**


	6. You've Got A Smile

**Again thanks so much for all the reviews yesterday. Here's the next chapter. Just promise me not to threaten to kill Sasuke in this chapter. All will be explained later! I don't own You Belong to Me or any of the Naruto Characters.**

**On With the Story!

* * *

**

_You've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_What you doin with a girl like that?

* * *

_

"Hey Naru!" Kiba and Gaara found me in the band room after school. I was sitting on the piano bench. Kiba approached me slowly. "Naru, what's going on lately?" Kiba asked hesitantly.

I blinked at him. "what?"

"You and Sasuke haven't spoken in a week." Gaara emphasized.

"Yeah, and you've been hanging out in here every night since."

I ignored the first comment. "I've been in here working on a new song. In fact I just finished, so if you want to get Shika and hear it we can go to my studio." The technique worked as Kiba swung me around, excited about the prospect of a new song.

"Let's go then." He called.

Gaara looked bored but dialed his phone non the less.

* * *

It was close to 6 when practice was finally over and Kiba was beaming.

"I love this one! I think its your best so far!" Kiba gushed happily. Akamaru barked his approval from the dog bed set up in the corner. "And our number one critic agrees!" he anounced.

Shikamaru gave a nod , letting us know that he agreed. Gaara simply gave me a soft smile that told me that he agreed with both of them.

We walked outside to the porch with Kiba still babbling. I couldn't help but smile, that had to be the longest practice we'd ever had. Kiba and Shikamaru waved and walked to their respective cars while Gaara dialed his cell phone, and sat down on the porch swing down.

After he hung up he looked over at me "So,you managed to completely distract Kiba, but are you going to tell me what's going on or not?" he gave me a semi glare to let me know he was serious.

I sighed. "I don't even know."

"Temari said you and Sasuke were fine a week ago," he pressed

"Oh yeah," I grinned that was the day Sasuke and I had gone for our walk. "I don't know what happened though. He's just avoiding me." I shrugged, pretending like it didn't bother me that my best friend on the planet hadn't so much as looked at me in a week.

Gaara snorted, "Whatever" he saw his siblings pull up and walked lazily toward the car. I sighed and walked upstairs.

* * *

It had been two weeks, TWO WEEKS! I slammed my curtain shut when I realized Sasuke's curtains were still closed, as they had been for **TWO WEEKS**. Even when we were arguing he wouldn't ignore me this long. I groaned as I splayed my fingers on my keyboard. It created an atrocious chord and I immediately lifted my fingers and slammed my notebook closed. I couldn't even concentrate on practicing. Not to mention the fact that Sasuke was worrying the hell out of me. It wasn't just that he wasn't talking to me, he was getting paler by day it seemed and I hadn't even seen him smirk once. It was even more infuriating that I couldn't ask him what was wrong. The only time I had managed to catch up to him long enough to actually ask him a question all he had said was "I'm fine." Does he really think I'm that much of an idiot that I can't tell when he's lying to my face?

And besides Sasuke, Kiba had gotten it into his mind that we needed to perform at the talent show tonight!

*flashback*

"_Naru, guess what, our school is having a talent show next week. And I signed us up!" Kiba announced as he waltzed into practice the day after I had shown him the new song._

"_You did what?" I screeched._

"_You heard me, and you're not backing out of it. Its about time the school found out you have pipes." he grinned._

"_But...guys!" I looked frantically at my other band members for help. _

_Gaara simply shrugged while Shikamaru muttered , "Troublesome"_

"_Ha, I win. It's next Friday!" _

_*end flashback*_

To add to my nightmare Kiba had to talk his girlfriend to having a makeover on me. I heard the tell tale doorbell downstairs and sighed. I heard Jiraiya answer the door and her soft footsteps up the stairs. Then the 'timid' girl entered my room. There was an evil, predatory look in her eyes as she walked toward me with a large duffle bag clutched in her arms. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. The next one is much longer though...much much longer actually. If I get enough reviews I'll post the new one today!  
**

**Thank you to my reviewers! If you want more I post faster when people press the pretty green button!**


	7. All This Time

**Alright This one isn't as long as I planned but originally I was going to skip the second chorus, but I decided against it and split this chapter, so here's the first half. And some of the repeatedly asked questions will be answered. I'm sad to say but after this one there is only 2 chapters left! But I'll probably write an epilogue that meets the request of trsofnaruto. I don't own Naruto or You Belong With Me, enjoy!

* * *

**

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain _

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin bout the day when you wake up to find_

_That what you're looking for _

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by you_

_Waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with _

**(wow that one was long)

* * *

**

Surprise! Change of pov!

To say I was depressed would probably be an understatement. Even my pride couldn't keep down the fact that that was what it was. I lifted my dark curtain slightly just in time to watch the orange one across the way finish closing. I slammed mine shut in frustration. It wasn't Naru's fault of course, **I **was avoiding **her. **I constantly had the peppy pink dragon I called a girlfriend breathing down my neck, making it impossible for me to be around my sunshine best friend.

I guess you could explain my mood right now as Naru with drawl. I sighed as I looked down at my sketch pad on it was a picture I was drawing from when Naru and I were kids and we had just found the swing set. I felt an involuntary smile cross my face, which disappeared as my phone gave a bloodcurdling scream from my bed. I groaned and picked it up.

"Hn?" I answered in a grumpy tone.

"Hey Sasuke! You're still taking me to the talent show right?" came her hyper, overly sweet voice.

"Hn," I answered, hanging up before she could attempt to make a conversation. One might ask 'Why was I dating a pink haired, bitchy bimbo.' Well, the answer was simple, originally it was to get my annoying fan club atleast semi off my back, this way I would only have to deal with one raging fan girl, not hundreds. It was the only reason I dealt with any of her crap. I was just about to say screw it and break her damn heart, until a week ago when she had used the one collateral that could get to me.

*_flash back*_

"_Sasuke!" I stopped, any good mood that Naru had put me in vanished. I felt my blood run cold as I saw her obnoxiously pink hair getting closer until suddenly she was wrapped around me._

'_Screw pride' I thought I shot a begging look to Naru, who complied and prodded my newest attachment gently with a finger. To my surprise Sakura spun to grab her arm and drag her some distance away. I watched as Naru's face went blank and she jerked her hand out of Sakura's grasp._

_She turned to me and I froze, midstep of walking toward her. Her eyes were cold and had zero emotion in them. It was the look she got when she was pissed and wanted to be left alone. "Bye Sasuke" she said in the coldest voice I had ever had directed at me from her and stormed off. I watched her go, contemplating ditching my bitch girlfriend when said girlfriend attached to me._

"_Sasuke," she called in my ear "If you even THINK about breaking up with me or going to that slut I will make her wish she was dead. And there will be nothing you can do to save her. And that is a promise." she kissed my cheek and drug me stunned over to her bright pink mustang convertible._

_We passed Naru on the way, I recognized the road she was taking, she was still going to finish our walk. I glared at Sakura who sat oblivious next to me in the car.  
_

*_End Flashback*_

I ground my teeth together as I remembered that day. How dare she use Naru against me! But...there was nothing I could do about it. If I did do something Pinky would probably sick the fan club on Naru. There wasn't anything ANYONE could do against _that_. I looked once more at the sketch in my lap, before flipping backwards through some already completed sketches. Most of them were of Nare, but of course she didn't know that. I smiled once again as I saw pictures of her smile that I hadn't recieved in weeks. She really was my sunshine. But for now, I couldn't go near her. I groaned pulling my coat on.

"Bye Kakashi! Bye Itachi." I got no answer from either, they knew I was avoiding Naru and were thus not speaking to me at the moment. Itachi in particular only glared at me nowadays. He thought I was being an idiot to avoid her completely as I was doing, but I couldn't help it. If Sakura did something to Naru because of me...I couldn't complete the thought.

The hum of my motor calmed me slightly as I started my car and backed out of the driveway. As I was about to pass Naru's house I noticed an unfamiliar car parked in her driveway. Before I had time to contemplate it however, my cell screamed again. I growled and pressed the pedal down hard and tore down the street. But as soon as I was on the main steets heading toward Sakura's house I couldn't help but feel a pang of worry and slight jealousy at the thought that maybe someone was taking Naru to the talent show as a date. The thought made me growl again as I plotted the demise of whoever dared to touch MY Naru. I pulled up to Sakura's house in an aweful mood that was steadily getting worse as she climbed in the car. I made aknowledgement of her presence as I sped toward the school, glariing at anything that we happened to pass on the way.  


* * *

Sakura was glued to my arm as we walked into the prized theater of our drama club. Sakura led me(dragged me) to the front where the rows were claimed by all the varsity football players and cheerleaders. I surveyed the seats with dread, but luck was with me in one area atleast. The twin open seats were next to Neji, not some crazed random fan girl who would drool over me the entire show.

Neji nodded a greeting to me, not feeling the need to talk, as I sat next to him. I gave him a nod back as I settled into the seat.

Sakura turned to babble with a blond haired cheerleader that was sitting behind us. I tried my best to tune her out as she went on and on about how great our relationship was and how I was opening up to her and being all lovey dovey with her. I'd learned a while ago not to respond to it, because if I tried to deny it they would squeal about how shy and cute I was being. I glared at that prospect and slouched in my seat, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Welcome!" a loud voice spoke over the speakers a short time later. I was horrified to find a green clad teen dramatically making hand movements along with his announcements, "I'm your MC for the night! Now let's see the youthful abilities of our students!"

I could feel the headache starting and closed my eyes to block it out. It wasn't long till I dozed off.

* * *

**Ok, so that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked. If you want more press the pretty green button.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and Subscribers!**

**Until next time.**


	8. I'm the One Who Makes You Laugh

**Since I got so many reviews I decided to take the time and type this up so that I could post tonight. I'm loving all of you who are pressing the pretty green button, keep it up and I'll keep posting quickly! As always I don't won Naruto or any of Taylor Swift songs. Now on to the much anticipated talent show!

* * *

**

_I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you bout to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know its with me

* * *

_

A hand shook my shoulder and I started awake. I looked over to Neji who was the one that shook my shoulder and he nodded toward the stage. I felt my eyes go impossibly wide as I stared at the stage.

A four person band was walking onto the stage. All of them Sasuke recognized. First, there was Gaara who was plugging in a red guitar, then Shikamaru who had a large bass, then Kiba took his place on a drum set. And finally the most beautiful blonde angel took her place on center stage with an acoustic guitar strapped onto her.

I sat transfixed as I took in her appearance. First off her normal, huge glasses were gone, leaving her impossibly blue eyes visible to stare shyly out at the audience. Naru's hair lay straight around her shoulders and face, the light hitting it and making it glow. She had a white whispy dress that fell around her knees. Her entire face and arms were covered in glitter making her shimmer in the stage light. Angelic was the only word that even came close to describing the heavenly being on stage. Sasuke felt his mouth drop open, but quickly closed it as Neji gave him a gentle nudge in the side with his elbow.

She nodded to her band and started to play the intro

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset,

She's goin' off about something that you said

She doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

She'll never know your story like I do

She wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreamin bout the day when you wake up to find

That what your looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

You belong with

Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans

Can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughin on a park bench thinking to myself

Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down

You say you're fine I know you better than that

Whacha doing with a girl like that

When she wears high heels

I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

Dreamin bou the day when you wake up to find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by you

Waiting at your back door

How could you not know baby

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house

In the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you 'bout to cry

I know your favorite songs

And you tell me bout your dreams"

_*Flash back*_

_I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I had just gotten back from the hospital, my brother had been in an accident._

Ding

'_Hey Teme, I heard what happened.' I lifted my dark curtain away so I could look out at her._

'_You look like shit teme' the next message popped up._

'_Thanks dobe' I gave her a mock glare._

'_Want to come over? That way you aren't alone in the house?'_

_I looked up at her and nodded. She nodded back before getting up and leaving her room. I clicked my computer shut and walked down my stairs and out of my unnaturally silent house. The small divider wall was easy to hop after all these years. I smirked lightly when I saw her back door was already opened. I closed it as I walked in. A sound of moving dishes told me that she was in the kitchen. She walked into the hallway with two large bowls of ice cream. She handed me a plain vanilla while she took the chaotic mess of toppings and sauces one for herself. She led the way upstairs toward her room silently._

"_Hello Sasuke" her guardian called from downstairs._

"_Hello" I called back. Naru laughed before grabbing my hand and dragging me the rest of the way to her room. I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips. _

_I sat on her bed as she turned on her iPod._

_I recognized the song immediately as one on my favorites. Satisfied she leapt onto the bed and sat cross legged. She took a huge bite out of her ice cream as I watched her._

_Her blond hair was down for once. Her blonde hair and amazingly blue eyes made her tan skinng and dark scars across her cheeks stand out. I smirked as I examined her whiskered cheeks, I had long ago given in and forgotten my pride enough to acknowledge them as cute, if only to myself. Her eyes were covered by her large glasses she never went without. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I swore they were the same glasses she had when she was little, but they never seemed to get any smaller on her._

"_You know, you're always listening to music, and you have all this music stuff," I pointed to the closed door that led to a room connected to her bedroom, I had never actually seen the inside of this room, but she had told me all the things that were in it, "But I have never heard you sing." I mused. To my delight her face went bright red._

_It took her a minute to finally say "And you never will." she waved her spoon dramatically in the air to emphasize her point._

_I glared at her and she simply stuck her tongue out at me._

"_What about that notebook? Can I see that?" I pressed, pointing to her bright orange notebook that she always had close by._

_She got an evil look in her eyes as she raised an eyebrow at me, "Only if I can see your sketchbook."_

_I felt my face go pale. "Fine, keep your damn secrets." I scowled (Ahem...pouting)_

_I was rewarded by her laughter filling the room. I smiled despite myself._

"_Are you atleas going to become famous with them one day?" she finally asked. I felt a smile tug at my face. Only Naru knew about my love for art. It was my best kept secret._

"_Maybe someday." we settled into comfortable silence, eating our ice cream peacefully, listening to my favorite songs, she must have set up a play list on her iPod for me._

_*End Flashback*_

"Think I know where you belong

Think I know its with me"

I couldn't' look away from her. Any slight amount of shyness had disappeared from her as she stood confidentially in her element. The song's pace suddenly and she grabbed the mike with both hands, her eyes sweeping over the audience.

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

You belong with me

Standing by you

Waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know baby

You belong with me

You belong with me"

Her eyes met mine and widened for a half a second before she regained her composure and began singing again, only now she was singing to me. I stared right back at her and the entire room disappeared.

"You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe

You belong with me

You belong with me"

* * *

**Well, hows that to end the chapter. Whats going to happen now? I hope you enjoyed the talent show**

**Major thanks to all my reviewers. Remember I post faster when you press the pretty green button.**


	9. You Belong With Me

**The last chapter. Cries. It had to come sometime, a song fic can sadly only be so long. I hope you have enjoyed it thus far. And just because its the last chapter doesn't mean I dont' want you to press the pretty green button, because if no one does I won't post the epilogue MUAHAHAHA. *cough* sorry about that.

* * *

**

_Cant you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by you waiting at your back door all this time _

_How could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever though just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me

* * *

_

NPOV

As I sang the last line it was as if only Sasuke and I existed, then the entire crowd erupted into applause. I broke out of my trance and also broke my contact with the pitch black eyes.

I bowed to my audience before walking offstage. I was surprised when I nearly fell when I was out of view of the audience. The only thing that stopped my downward decent was Gaara's quick arm that slipped around my waist to steady me. I turned to meet his turquoise eyes, noticing for the first time that my entire body was trembling and tears were streaming out of my eyes.

"So, did you make your decision?" he asked without blinking.

I thought about the question, feeling myself grow steady as I did. I straightened and pulled gently out of his grasp. I stood tall, looking up to meet his eyes defiantly. "I'm done being ignored."

He gave me a soft smile and a nod, approving of my decision.

* * *

SPOV

I stared at the spot Naru had just vacated, my mind working desperately to comprehend what had just happened. The back of my mind analyzed my current state and accurately decided I was in shock.

Lee came back on stage to announce that that had been the end of the show and to have a youthful night. I barely heard him.

Sakura said something to me, but whatever it was I didn't bother to actually listen to. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts. I was then roughly drug from the room by my insane stalker girlfriend.

I drove her home without listening to a word she was saying, though I noted that her annoying voice got more and more insistent the longer I stayed quiet. It wasn't until we pulled into her driveway that I noticed the subject of the conversation was about, in her words, "that sluty bitch" and "Dirty whore"

That was when I snapped. I spun on the unsuspecting, ranting girl, "Shut your damn trap already you stupid bitch. What do you think gives you the right to blatantly insult my best friend? You call _her _a slut when you've been fucking your best friends boyfriend?" I scoffed at her shocked expression, "Oh yeah, I know your screwing Sai, and frankly I don't care. If I hear you say anything else about Naru I swear I will tell the entire school how much of a whore you _really _are. Now get the hell out of my car!" I reached over and opened the door. She blinked at me before sprinting out of the car emitting howls imitating a dying cat. I slammed the door shut and sped home. I let out a slightly sadistic smile, I think that was the most I had ever spoken to that bitch.

A pounding headache was stopping me from even coming close to thinking. I slammed my front door shut and stormed upstairs. I threw my bedroom door open violently, flicking on the lights, only to freeze when I saw someone sitting on my desk.

* * *

NPOV

"Hello Itachi" I greeted him shortly as he opened the door. I had come over after a quick change of clothes at my house. I was now in my usual t-shirt and jeans but I had left my hair down.

He gave me an odd look, and didn't even attack me. "He's not home yet, you can wait upstairs." he said seriously.

I gave him a curt nod and walked past him toward the stairs. I left the light off as I closed the door and went to sit on his desk. I opened the curtain on his window and gazed up at the moon that shined through the window. His smell was calming as it surrounded me. I loved sitting in his bedroom. It was completely comfortable and familiar.

It didn't take long for a door to slam shut downstairs. I cringed at the loud song. He was mad about something. Footsteps slammed on the stairs before the door to he bedroom was thrown open and the lights were switched on. I blinked, slightly blinded by the light before taking in Sasuke's furious appearance as he went from looking pissed to surprised.

"Hello Sasuke." I said giving him a slightly angry smile, crossing my arms over my chest as I stayed lounged on his desk. Somehow all my anger dissipated as I took in his appearance I fell into the familiar comfort of being around him.

"So," I broke the silence once again, "how've you been?" I asked casually.

"Why are you..." his question trailed off as he continued to stare at me with a shocked expression.

I shrugged, slightly amused by the completely un Uchiha look on his face. "You've been acting funny lately so i took it upon myself to see what was wrong inside that bastard brain of yours personally." I gave him a grin.

I saw a small smirk pull at his mouth. Suddenly an idea popped in my head, an arrangement I had made years ago. "So, your heard me sing, do I get to see your sketchbook now?" I watched as Sasuke hesitated seeming to compile something in his head before resolutely walking forward and grabbing his sketchbook and shoving it into my hands. I took it as he sat on his bed and began examining the floor.

I opened the first page and gasped, he had gotten good. A detailed sketch of a raven and a fox playing together in the woods was etched into the page. The entire scene was so amazing an familiar somehow that I couldn't help but to simply stare at it. After a few minutes i turned the page and gasped.

This one was a sketch of me. The angle was obviously the view from his window. It showed me dancing with my guitar, my hair down and swirling around my head as I spun.

I turned the next page to find a picture of the pep band, the faces slightly blurred, only mine in the center of the drum line was clear.

I flipped through five more pages, they were all of me. I turned to look up at Sasuke who was still in the process of examining the floor. I reached beside me and grabbed what I had brought over here as an after thought. I stood up and walked quickly over to Sasuke, leaving the sketchpad on the desk. I shoved the beaten up orange notebook under his nose before retreating once again to perch on the desk with his sketch pad. I began flipping through the pages once again. Not all were of me, but the ones that weren't were places we had gone together, but something I noticed , in all the pictures of me, Sasuke never drew any part of himself. The only other kind of pictures drawn in there were sketches of the fox and raven, and they were always drawn together.

The antics of the pair in every sketch as they played together or ran together(well the fox ran while the raven flew next to it) made me smile. The raven always had it's beak slightly in the air while the fox was always grinning with a playful twinkle in its eyes.

I stopped on one of the pictures of the two. I immediately deemed it as my favorite. The fox was curled in a small ball, its head resting on its tail. A peaceful expression on its face. The raven watched over the fox as it slept, with the softest eyes than in any of the sketches thus far. The entire scene made me feel completely peaceful and I felt my expression soften even as I gazed at it. It took some mental determination to flip the page to a new sketch and not just stare at the sleeping fox and watchful raven.

The last picture was of me once again, only this one was in our park. I looked younger than I had in any of the previous sketches in the book, but I knew he had had this one for less than a year(he went through sketchbooks quickly). I sat on a swing, looking peacefully at the person who had drawn this scene. I recognized the scene as the day we had found the park, but something was different about this drawing. I bit my lip as I tried to figure out what it was, then I noticed it. At the bottom of the picture, my hand was entwined with the hand of the person who had been sitting next to me. It was such a small thing but I felt happiness bubbling in my chest from it.

I closed the book and looked up just in time to see Sasuke doing the same. We held each others eyes for a long moment. An unspoken conversation passing between us, and we silently agreed on something.

The confident smirk I loved suddenly appeared on Sasuke's face, his eyes unusually mischievous. "You know, Dobe, you belong with me"

I stared at him in shock for a few seconds, but then I couldn't take it any more. I bent over in laughter. That phrase was so cheesy, I couldn't help but laughing after him saying THAT with such a mock serious face. I looked up at Sasuke, he had the soft smile on his face I hadn't seen in weeks. I suppressed my laughter to meet his gaze, "And you, Teme, belong with me." I said through some still present giggles.

He stood and walked toward me and my laughter died as I smiled at him He pressed a hand gently against my cheek. I felt a blush spreading across my face at his touch. He leaned forward and...The door burst open!

Suddenly I was wrapped in the elder Uchiha's arms as he spun me whooping. Jiraiya stood cheering in the doorway as Kakashi gave us a single thumbs up beside him.

I heard more cheers as Itachi put me down and turned to look out the window to find Kiba, Shikamaru, and Gaara watching from my window(only Kiba was cheering of course, but he's loud enough to make up for the other two any day). I laughed as I turned back to gaze at Sasuke who was busy glaring at anyone who had dared to interrupt our "moment" but it held little bite to it. He caught my gaze and his glare was almost instantly replaced by the soft smile. I laughed as I was once again roughly hugged by a happy Itachi

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me but his smile stayed, "Dobe." he mouthed.

"Love ya two teme" I mouthed back.

End

* * *

**I'm sorry I couldn't help but end it with a laugh. I hope you all enjoyed this songfic. If you all are good and press the pretty green button I will have the prologue posted by tomorrow afternoon. You all will enjoy the prologue, that I promise, so press the pretty green button! Oh and if you guys want me to start posting a new story you've got to go on my profile and vote for which story you want me to start. **

**ps...I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've posted on this one besides the one with the ENTIRE song in it...hmm...The epilogue should be even longer that this chapter too...hehe  
**


	10. Epilogue

**I'm SO sorry guys. I didn't have time to finish writing this one when I promised! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! *sigh* ok, I feel better. moving on I can't believe it, after this one this story is done. *sigh* I have to admit though, I enjoyed writing a songfic more than I thought I would. If anyone has a request of any kind for another send me a pm and I'll try and write it. Like I said at the end of the last chapter there is a poll on my profile, so if you want to help me choose which story to start posting next vote please! Anyway, since I'm not using the song in this one I'll just say I don't own Naruto. Don't forget to press the pretty green button at the end! Oh and tsofnaruto, you will recognize some of this! Thanks for the inspiration!

* * *

**

I watched Sasuke's reaction with an amused smirk. I had to admit though, I didn't blame him and I had been warned before hand. Hinata had told me Kiba's plan to give Naru a makeover for the show a week ago. He would have to tell Hinata his opinion later.

Sasuke sat beside me with his mouth literally hanging open. He would have to tease the Uchiha for it almost looked like he was going to start drooling, oh wait...he was. I elbowed him sharply in the ribs and he corrected his face. As he leaned forward to watch the blonde figure on the stage begin to sing I caught sight of Sakura's face.

She was sitting wide eyed with her mouth open, almost as Sasuke had been(but Sasuke had a bit more surprise in HIS eyes). Slowly as the verses and chorus began her gaze became an intense glare. It intensified steadily as she listened to the words of his song, then became pure unadulterated hatred as she turned to see Sasuke's expression when she noticed Naru was looking at him. She turned her look on the oblivious blonde as the music ended.

Sasuke's eyes were unfocused as he leaned back, the band having already exited the stage. Sakura super glued herself to the arm of her unnoticing boyfriend. She leaned toward him and said something that he apparently didn't hear, but I did.

"Sasuke, remember our little deal. You go near her, or break up with me I will make her wish she was never born." She cooed in his ear.

I felt my eyes squint into a glare, that most definitely qualified in my mind as a threat. Naru and I didn't talk much but Hinata was my best friend and cousin and she cared for Naru, as did my, as odd as it may seem, best friend Lee. They would both be hurt if Naru was. Sakura would pay for making Naru suffer... I could feel an evil smirk spreading across my face as I watched Sakura drag Sasuke away.

* * *

"Hinata, its Neji, can we meet up today?" I was surprised by Neji's sudden call the morning after the talent show.

"Su-re where do y-ou want to me-et up?" it was rare for Neji to randomly want to meet up so I knew it had to be something important.

"The park down the street."

"Al-right. S-ee you in ten minutes." I hung up the phone and went to tell my father I was going out to meet Neji. He nodded indifferently and I walked upstairs to get my lavender jacket. The Hyuga family owned our own gated community and at the center was a children's park. It came into view as I walked down the street. I could see Neji sitting on one of the benches that lay on the edge of the park. I made my way quickly to where he was and sat down next to him.

He gave me a small smile he rarely gave anyone and it had me blushing as usual. "H-hey Ne-neji. Wh-at D-did you w-want t-to talk a-about?"

"There's something I want you to tell Gaara and Kiba for me." He waited for an answer and I nodded it to him, "Tell them that the reason Sasuke is avoiding Naru was because she threatened her. I heard her say so myself in the theatre last night. And tell them if they want help, I'm in." with that he left. He was always directly to the point. It was probably a good thing he left because I could feel the anger boiling inside of me.

*Click*

I pressed the send button on my cell phone with a shaking hand.

"Hey Hinata" came Kiba's excited voice on the other end.

"Kiba, my house, bring EVERYONE except Naru! NOW" I gave the order before snapping my phone shut violently.

* * *

I stared indifferently out the window. I had no idea what had Kiba so riled up that he had to interrupt my Saturday so rudely. Shikamaru was grumbling under his breath about it all being troublesome. Another one of Kiba's friends, Shino sat in the front seat, also silent. How the three quietest people in our class had ended up from class had ended up being best friends with Kiba and Naruto, I had no idea, myself included in that of course.

"Gaara, don't glare at my window so much, you're going to shatter it." Kiba jokingly said to me. I rolled my eyes as we continued our drive toward the Hyuga family neighborhood. We pulled up in front of Kiba's stuttering girlfriends house. We all piled out and walked toward the door, Kiba leading the way as usual. Before he could lift his hand to knock, however, the door was jerked open and he was jerked violently inside. Hinata stuck her hand out to wave at the three of us left outside to hurry up as she literally drug Kiba through her house. I could feel the murderous intent rolling off of her and felt sorry for whoever it was directed at.

"Sit," the normally quiet girl ordered authoritatively. I noted that Neji was already seated on a couch, looking slightly frightened, but like Hinata, there was a pissed off edge to his eyes. Now I was curious.

Hinata paced the room as the five of us sat on our own respective couches. She nodded angrily to Neji who sighed before speaking up.

"Last night at the talent show I heard Sakura threaten to hurt Naru if Sasuke ever went near her."

It took only moments for the words to sink in for my bloodlust kicked in. "She will die." I was the first to speak, and as the others looked at me I saw them scoot away, but I could care less at the moment. I already wanted to kill the bitch who treated Naru badly, but to THREATEN Naru, there was no forgiving that. Naruto was my first friend, I had the right to be savagely protective. And if anyone stood in my way, I would personally murder them.

Hinata however, did not back away and met my murderous glare with one just as violent. "My thoughts exactly"(who thought Hinata could be as scary as Gaara)

"But how?" I mused Hinata and I both looked to Shikamaru and Kiba, aka the genius and the prankster.

Shikamaru didn't look lazy what so ever right now, he looked as livid as I felt. Kiba had his evil smirk that said he was up to no good on his face. Shino even had an eyebrow raised and was leaning forward, his way of showing he was interested.

"Now, to planning." Shikamaru put his hands in a concentrating position and froze.

* * *

"Dobe! Get up!" a loud knocking came from my bedroom door. I looked up from my piano. It was early Monday morning. And I mean early, I hadn't been able to sleep the night before and the was where I went when I couldn't. I laughed and stood up, grabbing my old notebook from the keyboard and shoving it in my backpack. I was already dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and my hair was pulled back into the usual pony tail.

I jogged to my door and opened it. "You talking to me? I'm already up." I crossed my arms across my chest.

Sasuke blinked at me in surprise before smirking. "Jeez dobe, since when have you been an early riser?"

I shrugged, "This morning."

He grinned as I stepped out of my room. He walked beside me, linking his arm around my waist. I couldn't help but smile at his touchy feely side.

"Food time for you." he said in my ear. I rolled my eyes as he drug me toward the kitchen.

Jiraiya was already there with his laptop, typing, and drinking a cup of coffee. He didn't look surprised as Sasuke half drug me into the kitchen.

"Morning." I greeted my guardian.

He simply chuckled and nodded my way. I pulled away from an unwilling Sasuke and grabbed two bowls. I guessed correctly that Sasuke had come over here without eating. I poured two bowls of cereal, putting one in front of Sasuke before sitting down with my own.

We ate in silence and he took the dishes to the sink, before returning for me and promptly dragging me and my backpack out of the house.

"What are you in such a hurry for Teme?"

He smirked, then paused, thinking, "No idea..."

I rolled my eyes, "Teme, we still have another hour before we even have to leave. Come on." I grabbed hold of his hand and tugged him back into the house. I left my backpack at the door and pulled him upstairs with me. I led him to my bedroom. I opened the door to my studio and led the way inside. He stared at the room with wide eyes, it was his first time seeing it.

"How have I never been in here before?" he asked quietly. I laughed and pointed toward a couch, indicating for him to sit.

"You wanted to hear a few right. There are some that are only with a guitar and piano part anyway." I sat on the piano bench turning and closing my eyes as I began to play.

* * *

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jackets as I walked into school. The plan was in motion. I couldn't help my smirk, but no one could see that anyway over my high collar. It was probably a good thing.

"Did you bring it?" Gaara fell into step beside me.

"Of course" I answered cooly. I held out my hand for him to see that it was teaming with my insect collection.

"I'll never know how you do that." he mumbled before parting with me.

I felt an evil laugh bubble in my throat. This was going to be fun.

"Shino!" came the loud voice from behind me. I turned back to see Kiba running up to me.

"You got it ready?" I asked him.

"You bet!" he gave me a large thumbs up. He laughed and pointed to a pair walking through the doors that were causing a huge commotion.

Gossip erupted through the hallways as Naru and Sasuke walked in. Sasuke had his arm securely and protectively around Naru's waist.

Kiba grinned from ear to ear and I couldn't help but to smirk beneath my collar. It was my first time seeing them since they were a couple, like most of the school. But they really did make a great couple. And I wasn't about to let them get hurt by that ...girl.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe it Ino! First I put up with him hanging out with whore and I even tried to be nice to her, and then he dumps me for her?" I ranted, screeching to my best friend.

"Uh-huh." was all she said, rolling her eyes. "Sakura, I got to go, bye" she stood and left.

'That bitch! She should have sympathy for me! Here I was talking to her about my problems and she got up and left! No wonder I was letting her boyfriend make love to me.' I thought the last part smugly. I took another bite of my salad and tried to look as pathetic as possible, I was after all, the victim of the cruel cold-heartedness of Sasuke Uchiha.

I caught sight of _them_ from the corner of my eye. Sasuke was sitting in her harem! The rest of her boy sat around her, the only other girl was the timid nobody who sat next to the mutt boy. I sent them all a glare before returning to my broken hearted act that had my table filled with football players attempting to comfort me.

Suddenly _something _was crawling on my arm. I looked down to see a bug. Annoyed, I flicked the pesky thing off, but when I looked up all the people at my table were staring at me wide eyed. I lifted a hand to my head to feel...NOTHING? Instead of meeting perfectly straight pink hair my hands touched my scalp...but wait! It was moving. I screamed, leaping from my seat to run out of the room. I closed my eyes in fear of the bugs, but in my frantic sprint toward the door something caught my foot, sending me flying headlong into a garbage can, knocking it down and sending me into whatever its contents were. It was filled with something squishy and extremely smelly. What's worse, my perfect mouth was open, giving me a mouth full of whatever it was. I pulled my head out of the gooey stuff and realized what it smelled like...dog poop. I gagged as it fell out of my mouth. Everyone in the room was staring at me in shock. I took off as fast as I could.

* * *

I held in my laughter as i video taped the entire thing. Once she had left I carefully hid my camera back in my backpack.

Embarrassing moments live forever on you tube. My plan had gone off without a hitch, however, I didn't even want to know why Shino had hair eating bugs, I mean of course with how huge Akamaru is, Kiba would have to clean up the yard and that meant alot of poop, but hair eating bugs? I shuddered at the thought of the things possible with that kind of thing. I turned my eyes to Naru who currently had a hand over her mouth, I don't know if it was from shock or trying to hold in laughter, or both. Sasuke was openly beaming at the fate of Sakura. I smirked satisfied by the result, before taking up my usual posture with my head on the table. Hey I needed my sleep for how late I would be up editing the video to put up on you tube. Not to mention adding in the picture at the end that I took after accidentally finding dirt on Sakura. Honestly if you are going to make out with your friend's boyfriend, don't do it where people can easily walk in on you. Though I highly doubt she'll be making out with anyone any time soon. It would take a year atleast to get her breath so she was halfway kissable.

* * *

Naru might have missed the proud gleam in her friend's eyes, but I didn't. I also didn't miss the fact that Shikamaru had filmed the entire event. I would have to pay these guys back later. I felt my face crack into a smile. It truly did serve her right for threatening _my _Dobe. I snaked both my arms around the waist of said dobe, happy that I finally could any time I wanted to.

"Shika, that was your work wasn't it?" I heard the dobe ask in a low voice so not to be overheard.

"Why do you say that troublesome girl?" he countered without lifting his head.

"Because I recognize your handiwork anywhere." she stated bluntly.

"Hm" was all he answered and I saw Naru roll her eyes before leaning back contentedly into my chest. I caught Shikamaru peeking up at us and took the opportunity to mouth 'thank you' to him. He simply gave a slight nod and went back to sleep.

I pulled the orange ponytail from Naru's hair, sliding it onto my wrist for safe keeping. She glared her protest at me, which I ignored and placed the side of my face into her hair, closing my eyes completely content.

* * *

_*Just for Hikory*_

I smashed my laptop shut. I was at Sakura's house, but Sakura was currently in the shower so I had decided to entertain myself by going online. I checked my e-mail and found a link to a video. It was a video of exactly what I was comforting Sakura for, but at the end of it there had been a picture and from what Sakura was wearing, it had been taken earlier that day. And what was the picture of? Sakura with MY boyfriend. I pulled out my phone and typed in Sai's number to send him a text.

'We're through, don't call don't text, don't talk to me. Hope you had fun screwing my best friend. You two deserve each other.' I pressed the send button ferociously.

It wasn't that I dint' know what kind of person Sakura was, but I never thought that she would actually turn it on me! Her best friend. I heard the door open as I shoved my computer into my purse. This meant war.

End

* * *

**I wanted to say a special thank you to those of you who posted a review on every single story chapter, you all were my inspiration,**

**Trsofnaruto, shortandsweet92, Hikory, Icecoolgirl thank you so much guys.**

**And to all my other Subscirbers, Favoriters and Reviewers, THANK YOU!!!!! You all are amazing! You are why I post quickly!**

**Now, atleast for this story, I must say farewell! *CRIES*  
**


End file.
